


wanna change the world? (there's nothing to it)

by naasad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Enjolras in speech mode is always a sight to behold.





	wanna change the world? (there's nothing to it)

Grantaire looked on as Enjolras spoke to the masses, unashamed of the pure awe he knew would be on his face. And possibly more than that.

It had been niggling at the back of his mind for a while.

Enjolras was his Apollo, sunshine and warmth and fiery burning. Golden curls, steely eyes, and the voice of a siren all campaigning for justice.

He had more than once drawn him as an avenging angel, or even as Michael, commander of heaven's armies.

It was easy to make the comparison, by name, by face, by ferocity....

Grantaire snorted into his cup. At this rate, he'd be doodling _'Mme Michel Enjolras'_ in his sketchbooks by the end of the rally. That would be embarrassing.

Though the thought of a future with Enjolras....

No. Nope, not thinking about that.

He glared at the man as hard as he could. (It wasn't very hard.) _'Look what you've done to me,'_ he tried to say with his stare. _'I never would've thought about half the things I think about now before I met you.'_

Should he have known better when they met? Probably. Enjolras had a habit - an ability - of changing people. Usually for better.

And now Grantaire was making moon eyes again. Wonderful.

Enjolras glanced his way as he wrapped up his speech and stuttered to a stop. He stormed up to Grantaire, giving him plenty of time to run away, and captured his lips with his own. "I'm an idiot," he breathed when he pulled away for air.

"My idiot?" Grantaire joked, fully expecting him to scoff in disappointment and walk away.

"Your idiot," Enjolras agreed solemnly, shocking him, then he kissed him again.

Well....

That was one way to end a speech about LGBT rights.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Mme' is the abbreviation for 'Madame', the French version of 'Mrs'.
> 
> I chose Michel for Enjolras because it's the French form of Michael. (Michel is the masculine form, Michelle is the feminine form.) I actually have names chosen for my fics for all the Les Amis de l'ABC members whose full names we don't already know:
> 
> **Michel** Enjolras  
>  **Rémy** Grantaire  
>  **Félicien** Courfeyrac  
>  **Sébastien** Combeferre  
>  Musichetta **Lavigne**  
>  **Étienne** Joly  
>  **Théodore** Bahorel  
>  **Hadrian** Feuilly
> 
> And dishonorable mention:  
>  **Julien** Montparnasse


End file.
